


Detention

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d fancied her since his first day of school. She had been his history teacher all the way through from the age of twelve. She may be the reason he decided to do History for his GCSE’s and then chose it again for his A-Levels; he was so glad when she continued to be his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So, quite a while ago I mentioned on tumblr that I was thinking of writing another student/teacher fic and that seemed to go down very well, so I wrote this, and then for some reason I never posted it and I'm not sure why. I think perhaps 'cause I have another student/teacher fic (that's longer and has more of a story and run up to anything happening) in the mix, half written, I didn't know which to post. But that one's not going to be finished for a while yet so I'll post this one now and then if I ever finish the other one I'll just post that too ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

He’d fancied her since his first day of school. She had been his history teacher all the way through from the age of twelve. She may be the reason he decided to do History for his GCSE’s and then chose it again for his A-Levels; he was so glad when she continued to be his teacher.

She’s writing on the board again. She’s always writing things on the board; he’d much rather she be wiping things _off_ the board with her back as he presses her into it, hands on her perfectly curved hips and mouth against her luscious lips. She’s standing on her tiptoes to reach the tiny space left at the top of the board, her shiny red heels long since discarded as this long, hot day draws to an end.

He can’t help it that his eyes decide to focus on her alluring rear instead of the questions in front of him. They are always drawn to her arse, legs, tits; whichever part is calling to him at the time. She is sexy as hell and she knows it; as does every other guy in the school.

She glances over her shoulder to check on the class behind her and smirks as she catches him staring; this is also a common occurrence and has been since year seven. She finishes the question she is writing and smiles as she turns to see all other heads in the room bent over their desks and doing the work. Then her eyes meet his.

“Which question are you on Mr Smith?” she asks casually as she wanders across the classroom to him, knowing the answer full well. He just smiles and accidently-on-purpose knocks his pen off the edge of the desk as she approaches. This gains the response he hoped for; she huffs lightly and rolls her eyes before bending over to pick it up and place it back on his desk, giving him ample view down her blouse. That’s better; he’s missed seeing those puppies. “Haven’t even started, so I see,” she tries to chastise him with a furrow of her brow, but she folds her arms across her chest at the same time, which only serves to emphasise her cleavage and distract him from his work even further.

“I tried miss, but I couldn’t see the board very well,” he begins innocently.

“And why not? Do you need to sit closer to the front?”

“I’m afraid that’ll only make it worse, miss,” he smirks.

She frowns at him, hands moving to her hips. “How?”

“Well, you see, then I’d be even closer to your delectable arse and it would distract me even more,” he nods as he speaks and a few classmates giggle around him.

She gasps, and a blush runs up her cheeks. “That is inappropriate Mr Smith.”

“But it’s just the truth, miss,” he protests; “you do have a delectable arse.” The giggles ripple across the room and turn into repressed chuckles.

“That’s it,” she shouts even though he is just in front of her, slamming her hand on the table and giving him another lovely view of her breasts. “You’re in detention; see me after class.”

“I can see you _now,_ miss,” he lifts himself slightly so it’s obvious where he is looking.

“Oh,” she huffs, biting back a curse, standing straight and fixing her blouse so that it sits nicely and no one can see anything beneath it. “Matthew Smith, you are incorrigible.” She storms back to her desk to write a detention slip. Only he would be able to notice the slight pull at the corners of her mouth as she tries to repress an amused smile.

“You love the attention though,” he has the audacity to reply and the whole class gasps and giggles and whispers around him.

Her eyes meet his again and she considers him for a long minute. He rises to the challenge, never averting his eyes or backing down. “Everyone back to work,” she finally says, her voice low and rumbling, her eyes still fixed on his. “That includes you Matt.”

He nods, knowing he gets to see her _privately_ after class, and drops his gaze; finally focusing on his work.

The end of the lesson can’t come quick enough, but soon the bell rings and all his classmates filter from the room, leaving him sat on his own, two rows from the back.

“Did you manage to finish the questions?” she asks; her back to him as she wipes the board clean.

“No,” he replies as he stands from his chair, drawn to her like he is in his daydreams.

“Well you’ll have to finish them now then...”

“But you’re wiping them from the board...”

“I know that, but they’re also on a piece of paper on my desk somewhere,” she does a cute little jump to get into the top corner of the board, then drops the cloth and turns to get said piece of paper for him, only to find him standing right behind her. “Oh god, Matt, you scared me.” She leans back against the board for support as her hand comes to her chest and her breathing stutters.

“Sorry Alex,” he lifts a hand to tuck a rogue curl behind her ear and her breathing stops.

“How do you know my first name?” she accuses, eyes wide with disbelief and fear at his proximity.

“Oh, c’mon miss, I’ve known since the second week of school,” he chuckles lightly. “I must say though, calling you ‘Miss Kingston’ certainly helps with my fantasies.”

“What fantasies?” her eyes search his face as he steps closer.

“I’m an eighteen year old boy, miss,” he raises his eyebrows, “surely you know what I’m talking about...”

“Oh my god,” she breathes pressing herself further into the blackboard in an attempt to put more space between them. “You mean you...you think about _me?_ W-when you...” she puts her hand over her mouth as she realises.

“God, miss,” he places his hands on her shoulders and she drops her hand to her side, “I think about you _all_ _the time_.” He’s so close to her he can feel her breath on his skin. He looks up at the board behind her momentarily and recalls his daydreams from class. His eyes find hers again and his hands slide down her arms and land on her hips.

“Matthew,” she whispers and her eyes drop to his mouth quickly before returning.

That’s all the encouragement he needs and he surges forward, covering her lips with his and pressing her into the blackboard. She whimpers and her hands come up to his chest as a feeble attempt to push him away. He chuckles and pulls back, holding her hands in his.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” he asks doubtfully, “because you have been driving me crazy for nearly seven years, and I am not going anywhere until I get what I want.” He leans in again, trapping their hands between them.

“Matt, we can’t,” she gasps for air, “I’m your teacher.”

“Are you saying I’d have a chance if I hadn’t taken history?” he teases.

“No,” she laughs disparagingly.

“So...I have more of a chance because I _have_ taken history?”

“No, darling,” she shakes her head, “you don’t have any chance in hell.”

“Oh really?” he asks slyly, quirking an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that.” He raises her arms above her head and pins her hips against the blackboard with his own; his arousal pressing insistently against her stomach.

“Matt, please?” she begs between kisses.

“Please, what?”

She hesitates momentarily. “Please ... _stop_ ,” she lets out a sound similar to a sob and he pulls back in concern.

“Stop?” he furrows his brow at her and releases her wrists, “are you sure?” He takes a step back. _Shit,_ he thinks, he’s taken it too far, he always watches her and flirts with her in class and she usually teases him back, but perhaps he had read it all wrong.

“No, darling,” she cups his face in her hands before pulling him back down to her. “ _Don’t_ stop.” He leans back into her with all his weight, his hands exploring her body as their lips meet again. “Please, don’t stop,” she whispers against them, before opening them to him.

Their tongues dance in the middle and she moans as his hands come across her breasts. “God I love your tits,” he mumbles as he moves his mouth to the skin of her neck.

“I’ve noticed, darling,” she pants as her hands thread through his hair.

“What else have you noticed?” he asks, nipping across her collarbone.

“I-I’ve noticed you staring at me while everyone else does their work,” she struggles to reply as he starts undoing the buttons of her blouse. He makes a sound of approval before licking behind her ear. “Oh god, darling,” she gasps.

“What else?”

“You seem more distracted by me when...” she sucks in a sharp breath as his thumbs trace the light blue lace of her bra and he pulls back to take in the view.

“When?” he encourages her to continue as her chest heaves, drawing him in like a siren.

“...When I’m not wearing my shoes.”

“Mmm,” he hums his agreement as he pulls the thin fabric aside, revealing her dusky pink nipple to him, “that’s ‘cause I love your legs,” he explains, his head descending to her chest. “Especially when you stand on tip toe,” he mumbles against her skin before taking her pert nipple into his mouth.

She throws her head back against the board in delight and buries her hands in his hair, keeping him there. “Oh, Matt,” she whines, biting her bottom lip in order to stay quiet. He lifts his head, pecking her on the lips before devoting the same attention to her other breast.

Meanwhile, his hand ventures down the side of her hip and leg and scrunches the material of her skirt up until he can reach his hand underneath and between her legs, fingers stroking like whispers up the inside of her thigh. He moves his mouth to hers again and muffles her cry of surprise as he drags her knickers aside and dips his fingers into her wetness. Her hips jerk forwards of their own accord and she whimpers against his lips before he teases them open.

“I should really be making you do some work,” she complains, but her voice holds no conviction.

“So make me,” he wings an eyebrow before licking and nipping across her collarbone.

“On the desk,” she mutters, glancing over at the question paper she’d used earlier.

His hands grab her hips and he pulls her away from the board, spinning them both before pressing her against her desk. “Better?” he pants against her skin.

“N-not what I meant...”

“Oh, no, sorry,” his grip tightens on her hips and he lifts her, “you said _on_ the desk.”

She yelps in surprise as he lifts her onto the desk and steps between her already parted legs. “Work...I meant _work..._ on the desk,” she says, breathless with need.

“I _am_ working,” he thrusts his hips against hers to make his point and she moans at the feel of him, hard and wanting against her core, dropping her head back.

“This desk is a good height,” she comments, temporarily forgetting her quest to stop him and get him to answer the questions.

“I’ve always thought so,” he nips her earlobe as his hand finds into way into her knickers again. “Whenever you lean across it to grab something from the other side I always picture myself coming to stand behind you and pulling your skirt up as I press myself inside you.”

“Oh _Matt_ ,” she whimpers, all thoughts of making him stop and do work instantly flying out of her mind. She pulls him to her for a desperate kiss, opening her lips beneath him and allowing his tongue access. He slips two long fingers inside her as she works hurriedly on the fastenings of his trousers, pumping them deeply and curling them just right; she whimpers and whines in frustration and pleasure until she finally sighs in relief, sending her hand into his boxers to pull him out of the confines.

Matt gasps at the feel of her cool, dainty hands on him and tears away from their kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She smirks gleefully, “Now I’ve got your attention.”

“You always have my attention,” he breathes and pulls his hands from her, licking his fingers clean one by one. He steps away from her slowly; never breaking eye contact for fear she may come to her senses and stop them. There’s no way he could stop now. He almost stumbles backwards over his schoolbag, but rummages inside until he finds his wallet; pulling a condom from it and striding confidently back towards her.

Her eyes darken considerably as he approaches and she takes the now opened packet from him with slightly trembling hands and rolls it over his throbbing cock; still never breaking eye contact. He takes her hands in his and kisses the tip of each finger before running his down her back to her hips and pulling her forward to position her at the edge of the desk.

He gradually drags her knickers down her stunning legs, and then suddenly everything happens at once. She flings one arm around his neck; while the other stays on the desk just behind her for leverage, pulling him down into another kiss. He steps closer and slowly sinks inside her as she hurriedly wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him close.

He slides in as deep as he can go and then pauses as her breath hitches. She pulls back and looks him in the eye; the black in hers almost eclipsing the stormy blue-green colour they usually hold. “ _Now_ it’s time for you to work,” she winks and he chuckles, surging forward to claim her lips again as his hips pull almost all the way out of her before slamming back in again.

She cries out with every thrust and rocks her own hips against his. For one brief moment Matt wonders how he is ever going to concentrate in her class again, before realising he never _did_ concentrate in her class anyway. He snaps his hips furiously into her and she drops her head back in delight. He instantly descends to her bared neck and nips and sucks at her pulse point until he is bound to leave a mark. He doesn’t care. He likes the idea. It thrills him that he may see it in class tomorrow and know that it was he who put it there.

She lifts her head to look at him again and worries her lip as similar thoughts pass through her mind.

Her moans become more guttural and Matt feels a familiar heat coiling up inside him, tighter and tighter. “Oh god, _Matt_ , please, yes, _yes_ , oh...” He captures her lips again, muffling her as she screams her release; her body shuddering in his arms as her inner walls spasm and clamp around him.

Her body falls limp and she lies back against the wood of the desk as Matt seeks his own release. He is so close. His hands grab her hips and pull them against his as he continues to thrust into her, while her hands come to rest on his biceps; nails digging in as she encourages him with her heels.

She pulls him down to her and nibbles his ear before whispering, “I think you deserve a treat for all your hard work.” She pulls back so she can see his beautiful face when he comes and purposefully squeezes the walls of her cunt around him rhythmically. She bites her lip as she watches him and that, along with the naughty gleam of promise in her eye, sends him hurtling over the edge. He collapses over her and bites hard on her shoulder to stop from shouting as his orgasm takes over and his hips stutter frantically until he is spent.

He feels the ripples of pleasure still passing through her as he comes down from his high and he beams like a boy at a candy store before kissing her quickly and pulling out. “Best detention ever,” he remarks as he drops the condom into the bin beneath the desk.

She chuckles as she drags herself up to a sitting position and begins doing her blouse buttons back up. “Perhaps I should reprimand you more often...”

“Please do!” he enthuses as he tucks himself in and does his flies back up.

“You’d have to give me reason to,” she flirts, and stands from the desk, causing their chests to press together. His eyes drop to her kiss-swollen lips and he can’t resist bending his head and tasting her again.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he mumbles as they part.

“I’m sure you will,” she smiles smugly; “you’re a smart lad.”

“In which case,” he lowers himself to the ground in front of her and she holds her breath as she tries to figure out what he’s doing, “I shall steal these,” he stands again, grinning at her proudly and dangling her stained knickers from his finger.

She gasps in horror and reaches for them, but he’s too quick, lifting them out of her reach and darting towards the door of the classroom; stooping to scoop up his bag on the way. “Matthew Smith you give those back or so help me...” She storms after him.

“What you gonna do...put me in detention?” he sniggers, dancing out of her reach once more.

“Oh I’ll do much more than that,” her voice is suddenly low and intoxicating, it scares him slightly but sends a thrill straight through his body. He smiles mischievously before bounding over the banister and racing down the stairs, stuffing the damp material in his pocket. “You deserve a good spanking, Mister Smith,” she shouts after him and he freezes on the spot.

Her words echo in his head and his trousers rapidly become too tight to bear. He can hear her trotting down the stairs towards him in her heels and he spins as she rounds the corner into the corridor. “Take me home miss,” he pants.

“Don’t call me ‘ _miss_ ’,” she bites out playfully and he represses a victorious giggle.

“Take me home and punish me as you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
